God Save The Queen
by Chu Chu Love Momo
Summary: Just add The Sex Pistols, a normal girl, a not normal guy, a old lady, jealous girls and Breakfast at Tiffany's and you have God Save the Queen HisagixMomo RukiaxIchigo onesided KiraxHisagi and ToshiroxMomo. Enjoi.


God Save The Queen

Pairings: Hisagi x Momo, Rukia x Ichigo, (one-sided Kira x Hisagi)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, all characters and right go to Tite Kubo :3

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

Sid Vicious.

Momo stared up at a poster she had scavenged off a punk website.

It hung to the right of her bed. Just so when she woke up she could see his beautiful eyes staring at her.

As in saying "Ohayo love."

"HAUU" Momo rolled around on her floor screaming.

Dear kami-sama he was a vision. A true light of punk and love.

Momo only stopped to go into her fantasy world.

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

-fantasy world-

Momo was staring up at the stage watching her black haired boy run around playing to his adrenalines content.

She sighed and started to weave through the crowd, only looking back once.

'Ja ne Sid. . .' she mentally spoke.

Tears threatened her eyes as she lifted a hand to her mouth and ran through the punk rockers.

His head whipped around through the lights and flashes and saw her making her way through the fans.

Their eyes locked in passion. He threw his bass off and sailed off the stage.

"No Sid!" Momo mentally screamed and frantically started running.

As if Sid was a god, all the crowd cleared like the red sea. Momo was still sprinting.

He caught up in a matter of steps and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No Sid!" She turned sharply to smack his hand away. Tears were spilling down her face.

"Momo" His chocolate eye's softened as his hand reached for her face. Taking her face in his hand she warmed into his touch.

"Oh Sid. . ." She closed her eyes and smiled. All of a sudden he caught her in a hug.

Her eyes shot open as he dug his face into her dark brown hair and his fingers settled themselves in her hair.

"I'm sorry Momo" he spoke softly as his breath tickled her neck. She shivered in return.

Her mouth opened as if to say something but shut all the same. No words could describe what was in her head.

"I. . ." He was quite for a while. He threw his pride on the line and said "I'm sorry Momo, I should have never chosen Nancy."

Fresh tears ran down her face as she pulled away from his embrace. He returned his hand to her face as he started to lean forward.

She followed suite and smiled when he said, "I need your love"

Her eyes clouded and they were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

Their lips were only a hair apart when. . .

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

"Momo. . .Momo. . .MOMO" Her grandmother yelled at her somewhat daughter that was drooling on her new carpet.

"Momo what the hell?" Toshiro asked as he silently nudged his friend.

The two looked at each other for a moment and sighed.

Her grandmother finally said "Do you think she's de-"

"OH NO SID WE COULDN'T" Momo shot up successfully clocking her grandmother in the face.

Toshiro nearly yelled out seeing Momo sitting up screaming and blushing, and the kind grandma on the floor gurgling at the mouth.

Rage getting the better of him a vein popped in his neck as he turned unusually red.

"Momo." Toshiro hissed out through clenched teeth. Momo turned to him still clearly in wonderland.

Toshiro opened his mouth yelling things way beyond his maturity level, but Momo managed to look right through him at the clock.

"AHHHHH" She screamed bloody murder right in his face. Toshiro screamed out of the suddenness and fell back.

"SCHOOL! SHIRO!?! Why didn't you tell me?!?" She yelped and ran out of the door and down the street.

Toshiro, who was still recovering from shock, manged to get up and dust off his jeans.

His blue eyes wandered to the grandmother and silently mumbled his apologizes and walked out the door.

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

'Stupid stupid Shiro' she mentally thought while running for dear life down the street.

Her brows creased as she made somewhat of a pinched up angry face, due to thoughts of the white haired friend.

'Ohhh but that daydream as the best. . .' her face relaxed back to her usual smiling self as she recollected what happened in that daydream.

'I should have never chosen Nancy. . .' echoed through her head. All of a sudden her run for dear life turned into a run through a field of flowers and rainbows.

In her mind she was running to none other than Mr. Vicious.

'Hauu I'm coming darling' she soothed out in her head.

_SMACK_

Reality.

Her head whipped around to see the bastard who tore her out of her dream.

The attacker was Shiro.

'Stupid Shiro.' was the last thing she thought before another swat was delivered to the back of her head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Momo yelled at her friend.

"Well," Shiro said calm and collected, "That was for screaming in my face."

Momo seethed, "and the other?"

Shiro said with a glare "for making me late."

"HMPH!" She blew in his face and turned around stomping off.

Shiro stifled a laugh, as much as he hated to admit it she was cute when she was mad.

'Sid would have never done that.' she angrily thought as her thoughts turned towards the Sex Pistol's bass player.

This remained for a while until she want a matter of feet in front of the school and her eyes laid on her best friend.

"ICHIGO!!" she yelled to catch the orange's attention

Ichigo turned around sharply and yelled the same "MOMO!!" he sprinted towards her and gathered her up in his arms.

Momo laughed when she felt her feet lifted off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled like a little girl when he spun them around.

She loved Ichigo, he was her best friend since god knows when. Unfortunately during the summer he was at a camp. They didn't get to hang out at all.

So I was natural that on their first day of school they would have a reunion like this.

Momo opened her eyes and over Ichigo's shoulder she saw a smiling Rukia.

'Ah! Rukia!' her mind got excited again. Her an Rukia were like sisters. Momo had Sid, Rukia had Johnny.

The whole hair thing made sense, after all Ichigo was her boyfriend.

As soon as Momo's feet were on the ground she tackled Rukia as Rukia returned the favor.

"Rukia! I got that thing off the site!" Momo excitedly spat out.

Rukia took a moment to register then said back with the same energy "Really? REALLY? YOU GOT THE POSTER?"

"Hai hai hai!!" Momo repeated. The two girls held hands and squealed.

Ichigo approached the pair and started laughing at the scene. It was just like when they were in 5th grade.

Ichigo's mind mentally changed the two squealing girls to their elementary uniforms as they were doing the same thing over a CD. He let loose a chuckle.

His eyes wandered to the sidewalk as he saw Toshiro approaching the scene.

"Ah, Shiro hey." Ichigo held up is hand and smiled.

Shiro nodded in acknowledgment and stood by Ichigo watching upon the scene of the girls.

Ichigo decided to initiate the conversation, "Man its such a good thing they got rid of those stupid uniforms." Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and rolled his arm about.

"Those things were stuffy man. I was not looking forward to wearing another one."

Toshiro nodded, "Yeah thats one good thing about this school." Toshiro's eyes wandered to Ichigo.

He was wearing a red shirt with a symbol of a mask on the front. 'Oh yeah its that new band, The Hollows' Toshiro mentally concluded.

Ichigo wore a wrist band on his left arm with the same symbol, the outfit was topped with his navy blue skinny jeans and van's.

Toshiro looked down, he himself was just wearing a black shirt with a collar and blue jeans with his van's.

He didn't do anything special.

Momo was in black skinny jeans, a baseball tee that ended at her elbows, the same wristband as Ichigo, and converse.

Her hair was in a bun cap she wears that happened to be black that day. Had her hair been another shade darker it would have looked like all her hair was in a bun.

Rukia on the other hand was never one for tight clothing. She settled on a loose blue shirt, and a gray skirt with black leggings that went to her knees. Shoes consisted of converse and she had the same wristband as Ichigo.

People care too much about clothes.

"How's 'The Hollows' Ichigo?" Toshiro asked to simply start another topic.

Ichigo looked down at him, "Oh yeah we're good. In fact we have a gig coming up at the White Rabbit, wanna come? I can score y'all tickets." He flashed a grin.

Toshiro nodded his head in response and his gaze made its way to Momo.

With a couple seconds of silence he asked in a soft voice, "Is Momo going. . .?"

Ichigo looked down at him for a little bit then his mouth turned into a small smiled and said, "Yeah. . ."

Toshiro said nothing as he continued to observe the giggling girl.

"You know it won't hurt to tell her." Ichigo said catching the young Toshiro off guard.

'I-I-Its nothing like that!" The white haired boy stuttered out as his face turned 3 shades of red.

Ichigo chuckled, "Thats not what your face says."

Toshiro only huffed and turned away as images of the girl laughed and smiling as she said 'Look Shiro'.

"Its. . ." Toshiro stumbled out after a few minutes, ". . .Its not that easy."

Ichigo looked down at the boy in sympathy. He too was quite fond of the girl himself but he came to treat her as a sister instead.

Rukia was his love now

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder as Ukitake-sensei walked out of the gate and saw the group of teens conversing.

He inwardly sighed.

"Alright kiddo's." His voice was quite but it boomed over them as they all turned and looked at him.

He smiled and said "Its time to get to class."

In union they all yelled out "Hai!"

The girls walked still mooning over their idols as the boys followed behind talking about more manly things.

Like upcoming bands and shows.

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

Momo jogged up to her first classroom after she finished saying bye to the group.

She was pumped up, her first day of high school!

'Let the year begin' she thought as she turned the door tenderly. When she opened it and the light engulfed her she realized something.

Its a fucking jungle.

People throwing papers at each other, jumping over desks, yelling at the top of their lungs, is that a teacher hitting on a student?!

What was this?! Elementary?!

Momo's eyes became discouraged as she looked around the room. She sighed and started to scan for a empty seat.

'Ah!' She found one in the back row. It was next to a kid with his hood on and head down on a desk.

'Well its better than nothing' she inwardly mewed at the thought of being able to make a new friend.

She sat down gingerly in the chair and looked at the boy next to her. She gulped as she wondered if she should tap the boy on the shoulder and introduce herself.

Or if she should let things unravel themselves.

These thoughts didn't go on long when Shunsui-sensei finally spoke up.

"Alright, welcome to Social Studies now I'll pass out a clip board and everyone sign their names where they want to be" He flashed a smile that seemed to be a little perverted to Momo.

The students groaned as he whipped out the handy clipboard out of what looked like his desk. Momo sighed and laid her head down on the desk following what the student next to her was doing.

Her brows creased again as she started to reach a hand towards the mysterious student.

As if kami-sama answered her, the student turned his head and looked at her. A confused yet somewhat disturbed look settled on his face.

He had black hair with hung in his face a little, what appeared to be black tape running from his cheek to mid nose. His eyes were brown and he happened to be very very handsome mind you.

Momo kept these side notes as she kept observing his face. She only snapped out of it when a small _pop_ was heard.

He slowly removed the earphone from his head and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

This took a little bit for Momo to register and she slowly said, ". . .Yes. . ." as she retracted her hand from his face.

The students eyes narrowed in question as he said "OK . . . and how would that be?"

Momo sat there for a second with her mouth agape staring at the student, who managed to get more and more freaked out by the second.

Luckily she didn't have to respond the student in front of him was now shoving the clipboard in his face without care.

Hissing . . or maybe it was growling Momo couldn't really register, he snatched the clipboard fast and gave the student a snarl.

In this process his hood flew off his head from the movement and Momo noticed a set of numbers on the side of his face.

'What is that?' Momo narrowed her eyes to get a better look at these numbers.

'Six. . .Nine. . .' She mentally put the numbers together, 'Sixty Nine. . .?'

Sixty Nine. As if her life was on countdown it started at 5.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"KYAAAAA" Momo screeched at the top of her lungs as she fell out of her desk.

"AHHHHH" The male student screamed as the clipboard flew out of his hands and hit the wall.

He threw his hand to his heart and started recollecting himself when he yelled out at the girl who now had a accusing finger towards him on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled at the girl.

Her whole face turned red as she yelled out, "SIXTY NINE, YOU DIRTY PERVERT!"

Welcome to high school.

(. .) ( . . ) (. .)

A/N: LOL Ah ;D This is like my favorite couple EVER! O_ =, I think it deserves more love! 3 Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon d:B

Reviews are loved.


End file.
